joshua_the_hedgehog_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
The Keter Var Empire
The Keter Var Empire is a interstellar nation that is ranked as a third galactic power, with it's government currently resembling a simple autocracy. The nation itself is governed by a single emperor (accompanied by region governors and advisors of course): Advisto Metronia, who has recently taken the empire into an imperialistic path. Uniform Colors Military Keterian military forces main color scheme consist of dark orange and midnight blue with maroon accents, bearing no kind of tactical advantage at all. However, they also have a color schemes fit for engagements within winter and forest/jungle type terrain, as they have the appropriate camouflage uniforms for use within those terrains. Law Enforcement Keterian law enforcement consists of cadet blue and light yellow with dim gray accents, which doesn't give it any kind of tactical advantage. The Emperor and Governors of Keter (Governing Body) Emperor (Head of the Nation) The Emperor of Keter (Empress if female) is the head figure of the Keter Var Empire, able to make and pass new laws at any time (which are usually temporary as each laws may modify/change with each passing emperor) as well as command the entirety of the nation's armed forces. The Emperor has a handful of advisors in order to assist him in decision making, but ultimately the emperor has the final say in a decision. For an individual to get the rank of emperor, they are either handpicked as successor to the position personally by the emperor, or otherwise rise high enough in the ranks to automatically become emperor if the current doesn't choose a successor. * Advisto Metronia Regional Governor Regional Governors within the Keter Var Empire are key figures within the empire that enforce the laws of the emperor upon a certain region, usually nothing larger than a planet. Regional Governors are also given some kind of control of the armed forces should the need arise, however they can only control the military when dealing with an internal conflict... other than that, it's best left to the higher ups of the armed forces. * ??? Arsenal/Technology The Keter Var Empire's military specializes in conventional weapons, such as caliber and millimeter bullets for their firearms, as well as missile systems and bombs, some of which consisting of Napalm. The caliber/millimeter weapons they use can be modified to fire Armor Piercing (AP), High Explosive (HE), High Velocity (HV), or Target Tracking (TT) rounds. In their recent history, their war with the Zarvok Federations had even shown that their weapons have Shield piercing (SP) rounds, which before the war was a rarity, that turned to be the most common and default modification to their weapons. For their advances in medicine, they are minorly more advanced than that of today's Modern Medicine, being able to conduct Semi-Advanced surgery, and have developed more advanced methods when dealing with diseases. As for their Law Enforcement, they use the same weapons as the Military, except without the modifications. They have yet to discover ways to implement Shielding technologies. Military Units and Structures Units Infantry Keterian Conscript: Keterian Conscripts are the frontline infantry class to the Keter Var Empire. They are usually lightly or moderately armored, and armed with a variety of weapons that consist of assault rifles, submachine guns, pistols, and shotguns, all of which can be modified with the modifications listed above. Although weak on their own, they are much stronger in numbers. Keterian Medic: TBA Keterian Anti-Armor Unit: TBA Keterian Sniper: TBA Keterian Armored Specialist: TBA Land Vehicles HMRV/K-53 Jeep: TBA AIST/K-14 Supply Truck: TBA MACU/K-21 Mobile AA: TBA MMBV/K-36 Missile Launcher: TBA HABT/K-32 Main Battle Tank: TBA MFSV/K-44 Medium Artillery: TBA ??? Aircraft FABJ/K-41 Fighter/Bomber: TBA LFSH/K-98 Scout/Light Attack Helicopter: TBA LFAH/K-97 Attack Helicopter: TBA ASPT/K-61 Transport Helicopter: TBA AVST/K-85 Dropship: TBA HAVG/K-75 Gunship: TBA Spacecraft SMAC/K-65 Fighter: TBA SMBC/K-08 Bomber: TBA SFAI/K-13 Interceptor: TBA SAMT/K-09 Transport: TBA Aerostats Bombardment Class Assault Frigate: TBA Cassandra Class Frontline Destroyer: TBA Barbarossa Class Support Destroyer: TBA Alexander Class Attack Cruiser: TBA Undervault Class Light Carrier: TBA Overlord Class Heavy Carrier: TBA Hellbound Battleship Class: TBA Devastator Dreadnought Class: TBA Known Relations with other Factions in Canon The Zarvok Federations Wartime Allies (Four Interstellar Power Conflict) TBA Xorda Hostile, At War (Four Interstellar Power Conflict) TBA Black Arms Hostile, At War (Four Interstellar Power Conflict) TBA Known Events/Appearances Keter - Zarvok War TBA Known Territories Feradov (Core Homeworld) TBA Corobron (Core) TBA Salverdes (Inner) TBA Retrvalez (Inner) TBA Psycilor (Inner) TBA Nasletein (Inner) TBA Delaxtrem (Inner) TBA Arkvolion (Inner) TBA Eravo (Middle) TBA Known Policies and Laws Limited Rights to Free Speech and Press TBA Military Conscription TBA Policies regarding Crime TBA Foreign Policies TBA History (2735 - Present) TBA